Toothache
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Hi Hi Puffy amiyumi After eating all night at a cheep resturant, Ami learns the true meaning of pain, but can she deal with a pain in the neck as her tooth comes to life?
1. The Agony

Ziggy's Corner: This is my first attempt at a Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fan fiction. I love this series, it can be a little slap stick and a remote stupid at times, but for the most part that is what adds to its charms. Not to mention the incredible vocal talents of Japan's most elite musical group, Puffy AmiYumi . I just hope my fiction is good enough for fans to associate with the series. Enjoy!

TOOTHACHE

By

Vanguard Ziggy

It was morning when Yumi Yoshimura awoke in her room. The punk rock girl sat up and began rubbing her head. Last night, after the concert, Kaz had awarded his group --which consisted of Yumi and her best friend Ami Onuki – to an all you can eat buffet of pizza, soda, and mountains of ice cream. Of course what he _didn't_ tell them was that he only got them into the buffet because of a coupon he had found while rummaging through the trash for a lottery ticket he was sure he had seen in the dumpster near the concert.

Having rocked hard, both girls were famished, and were grateful for the food. Normally after a concert like that the only food place Kaz would cough up the cash for was a ten cent restaurant, literally! Both girls ate their fill, and more. The food kind of smelled funny but it tasted _seriously _heavenly.

Yumi stretched, and let out a massive yawn as the sun light filtered into her normally dark room. A second later the girl screeched not only because of the offending light hurting her unready eyes, but because of something else.

Ami rushed into her room a second later, massive concern stretching across her face. "Yumi, what's wrong? Did Kaz find that letter from the I.R.S. again?"

"No," Yumi said squinting her eyes in pain. "My mouth, it hurts!" The purple haired girl put her hand to her cheek and grimaced further. "OWWWW!"

Ami walked up to her friend and thought for a moment. The sun was filling Yumi's room now, and it played against her bright yellow sleeveless dress and her bright pink hair, tied together into two tight pink, perky buns. "Hmmm, let's see here. Open your mouth."

Yumi opened her maw, and let her friend look inside. The peppy member of Puffy AmiYumi looked for a moment and gasped, nearly leaping back ten feet at what she saw.

"What, what is it?" Yumi mumbled, the pain doubling with each word she spoke.

"It's um. It's really, I can't really," Ami stumbled. Yumi grumbled under her breath in Japanese and reached over for Ami's collar.

"What is it?" she roared.

By this time Kaz had entered the room, awoke from sweet dreams of counting massive amounts of money as he combed his "luscious" hair. The short, middle aged Japanese man frowned, slid his large bifocals over his nose and crossed his arms. "What is going on here?" he snapped. It was then that his eyes focused on Yumi, and her open mouth. "Great leaping lizards!" he screeched.

"WHAT IS IT!" Yumi tried to scream, but the pounding in her jaws only made her tone a tiny little squeak. It was like having two ton elephants jamming on her teeth.

"Yumi, you have a major cavity," Ami said, finally bringing herself to say it.

"WHAT!" Yumi pushed passed them and ran into the bathroom so fast someone might have thought her pants were on fire. She looked into the mirror, and gasped as she saw one of her back teeth black as midnight and three times the size it should be. It took a second before it dawned on her what had caused it.

"KAZ!" she roared, storming back into her bedroom. The pipsqueak of a manager had flung behind her dresser, and hoped and prayed to the Kami that she would not find him. With almost inhuman strength the young woman pulled the dresser up and tossed it across the room. "You did this time me," she snarled, her words mumbled as pain flooded her whole body.

Kaz nervously chuckled and shook his head. "What, what do you mean?"

"You were the one who took us to that cheap buffet, on that coupon you found, that lousy junk food gave me this CAVITY!" her eyes narrowed, shining dark blue orbs of volcanic anger, glaring down at her manager.

"Hey, if the food was so lousy, you should have stopped eating it," he snapped back. His body stiffened and he closed his eyes, as he crossed his arms. "It's not my fault you have lousy taste in food."

At this point Yumi's rage was uncontrollable. Ami was sure she could the "volcano's lava" spurt out of her friend's head. Before she could put Kaz in his umpteenth body cast of the year, Ami stepped in between them. "Yumi, you need to calm down," she said, trying to sooth her best friend with a shinning grin of her fabulous pearl white teeth.

"Hey wait a minute," Yumi said, shielding her eyes from her friend's teeth shine, "why don't you have any cavities? You ate just as much junk as me!"

"That's a good point, Ami," Kaz said, hoping to distract his client's ire.

"Well, I always brush these bad boys three times a day, and floss between meals," Ami said calmly. "And I always go to the dentist once a year!"

"The dentist!" Kaz cried, "Yumi, you can't go to the dentist, they make you wait in the lobby and read old magazines, then the force your mouth open with a clamp, and then," he said with a shudder, "they jam a really big drill into your mouth and flash a really hot light in your eyes!"

"Tsk, they do not!" Ami snapped.

"Yes they do," Kaz snapped back, "and besides, Yumi can't go to the dentist, anyway, you girls don't have dental insurance."

"WHAT!" both women screeched.

"Well, it was either dental insurance, or that really cool alarm clock with the dancing wiener doggie I bought at an e bay auction," he said with a chuckle.

Yumi's face turned so bright red she nearly looked like a ripe tomato. "Kaz," she tried to growl from clenched teeth.

"Look, there's really not much to worry about," he said smugly. "Before becoming a rock and roll manager, I went to dentistry school."

The girls looked at him for a moment and frowned, turning to each other. Kaz, a dentist, could they have heard right?

The middle aged man smiled and stroked his chin, full of graying whiskers. "That's right, my mom and dad always wanted me to be a dentist, so I went to dentistry school after high school. If Yumi really needs to get rid of her cavity, I can do it for her." His eyes twinkled as he tapped one of the chairs in the tour bus.

"Wow, Kaz, that's really nice of you," Ami said, walking Yumi toward the chair.

"And it will only cost Yumi fifty bucks," Kaz said, as he pulled out a big, black bag of dentistry equipment.


	2. Even More Agony

"FIFTY BUCKS?" Yumi roared, trying to pull herself out of the chair. "What do you mean fifty bucks?"

Kaz backed up slightly, "Well you don't exactly expect me to do it for free, do you?" he asked crossly.

"You're the one who caused IT, you little cheap scat!" Yumi reached out, her fingers forming claws yet again.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it for twenty!" the middle aged man squealed.

"Kaz," Yumi hissed her eyes glowing with such animalistic bile that she barely looked human anymore.

"All right," he whined, waving his arms back and forth, as if he was swatting a fly. "For," he swallowed, sweat rolling from his shiny forehead. "For," he began again, tears coming to his eyes.

"For free?" Ami suggested. Kaz looked at her and screeched at the top of his lungs in Japanese, clutching his chest, and collapsed unconscious.

Yumi looked at her manager and sighed. "Drama queen," she snapped.

After waking Kaz up, the girls decided to let the man try his best to solve Yumi's toothache. After all, he had gone to school, but then again he said lots of things like that, especially under eating tubes of paste.

Kaz had Yumi sit back in the chair and asked her to open her mouth. He narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin, as if contemplating the next move in a chess game. "Oh, that's one bad cavity," he said sorrowfully. Then he pepped right up and nodded. "Fortunately I have to perfect way to get rid of it." He went into his room, and came back out with a large string.

"What's that for?" Ami asked, staring at the long black string with cautious eyes.

"What do you think?" Kaz said, tying it to Yumi's tooth. He scuttled across the tour bus, and attached the other end of the string to his bedroom door.

"Are you crazy?" Yumi shrieked. "I just want the cavity to be gone, not for you to ripe out all of my molars."

"I'm not going to ripe out any molar, just one stubborn tooth!" Kaz snapped indignantly. Before Yumi could say another word, or Ami could rush to stop him, Kaz ran into his room, grabbed the handle, and slammed it shut.

Like a tug of war, the string pulled tight and shook violently like a fish flopping on the dry land after being caught by a fisherman. Yumi screamed, and gripped the arms of the chair, closing her eyes as pain ran through every vein in her small body. Ami ran to help her friend, to calm her, but gasped as she heard a snap.

The string flung forward, at incredible speed, and then there was another scream, but not from Yumi. Kaz was flying through his room, with his bedroom door in hand, and crashed out of the bus, leaving a rather gapping hole into the wall. For a moment, Ami could not believe what she was seeing, and then it seemed as if Yumi's tooth seemed to chuckle at the incident.

_No, no that's just silly._

Kaz appeared a moment later, his head aching, and his glasses slightly off to one side of his face. He moaned in Japanese, and then looked up at the girls, Yumi still sitting in the chair. "That is one BAD tooth!" Nevertheless, Kaz was very determined to rid his client of her toothache.

He tried again, using a scalpel, glue, dynamite, and even tried using laughing gas, a cheap brand of it anyway, not only sent Yumi into bouts of mad laughter, but seemed to have the abilities of helium gas as well. As Yumi laughed, her body bloated up until it was the size of a balloon, and floated to the ceiling. Because it was _cheap_ gas, the effects wore off very quickly, and the young woman "popped" back to her normal body, and dropped back into the chair.

Kaz anything he could think of to get rid of the cavity. Yumi had screamed, and screeched each time, and each time Kaz failed. It even seemed like her tooth was mocking Kaz each time something went wrong with evil laughter, but Ami thought that was silly. At one point she had bolted from the chair, out of the bus, and sent Ami and Kaz on a crazy, whirlwind world wide tour to catch her.

Ami felt like she was chasing a dog that was running from a mad child trying to give her a bath in a tub of tar. They eventually caught up with her in Maui, and ripped her, kicking and screaming, off of a palm tree, and tied her up in the chair as soon as they got back to the bus.

Kaz stormed back into his room, hours after the whole chase had started, and looked into his bag of dentistry, his eyes buldging and twitching. He wore a crazed lop sided smile and from behind his closed door, the girls could hear deranged cackling.

"You've gotta get me out of here, Ami," Yumi snapped, her eyes wide and filled with terror. "That little squirt is trying to KILL me!"

"Hm, maybe you're right," she began thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, Kaz had a drill in his hand, and a very crazy look in his eye. "Hey, what are you doing with that thing?" Yumi stuttered.

"If that tooth is not going to play nice, then we're going to have to kick things up a bit," Kaz cackled.

"Kick things up a bit?" Ami frowned for a moment and then rose her eyebrows. "Kaz you've been watching too much Emeril Lagase."

"Besides you lame brain, you were the one who said I shouldn't go to the dentist, _because of drills!_"

"Well that's true, but I also mentioned, iron clamps, and really hot lights, and I'm not using any of those," Kaz said. The man screeched like an Amazon warrior, and leapt into the air, placing the drill squarely on the tooth. There was a spark of light, and Ami could hear not one but two squeals of pain.

Then just as Kaz had begun to drill, _he_ screamed out and went spinning like a little top. The drill slipped from his fingers and went sailing into the air, making the tour bus a very nice sky light.

"Kaz, what happened?" Ami asked, silently praying that there were no broken bones.

"If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that, that tooth just grabbed the drill, and toss me aside!" Kaz said his eyes wide with shock.

"You got that right bub," a New Jersey accented voice snapped from no where.

"Who, who said that?" Ami asked, scared.

"Jeez Louise," the voice said again. Ami and Kaz turned and looked at Yumi, somehow it seemed to come from her. Had she learned ventriloquism somewhere?

Just as they were about to ask her that, Yumi felt her mouth open of its own accord, and her tooth turned around to stare at the other two.

"Yumi, you're, tooth," Ami said, looking at a pair of bright red eyes, a squinted nose, and a mouth of razor sharp choppers. "You're tooth is ALIVE!"


	3. The Possesony

"The name's Cavy Cabone," the tooth said, flashing its own pair of choppers. It was dressed like a nineteen twenties Chicago mobster, and in its tiny arms held up a tommy gun. "Now, here's what you'se guys are going to do," it cackled.

"Hold on there, Mr. Cabone," Ami snapped, walking up to her friend's tooth. "Do you even know who we are?"

The tooth shrugged and blinked. "Of course I do," it snapped. "You're world famous rock stars, Puffy AmiYumi." It smiled and leveled the tiny gun at the pink haired girl. "Why else do you think I choose your friend's mouth here to take over?"

"Just what do you want from us?" Kaz snarled.

"First, I want all of your money," the tooth growled, waving the gun at Kaz.

"No way, I worked hard for that money," the stubborn manager said, crossing his arms over his chest and shutting his eyes.

"_You _worked hard for the money?" Ami asked, frowned.

"Well, sure," Kaz said, shrugging even more. "I had to find you girls, then I had to con, er, I mean convince that salesperson to give us the bus, and then --."

"Then I want your teddy bear, Mr. Yen Ying," the tooth interrupted him.

"Whoa, hold up a moment," Yumi said, trying not to burst into laugher, "You have a teddy bear named Mr. Yen Ying!"

"That was a gift from my mommy," Kaz snapped at his client, and then turned his attention to the tooth, "And I would rather you deep fry me in --," he was going to say oil, but seeing the vicious tooth, decided on a different condiment, "mayonnaise than ever give you my precious, wittle Yenny wenny," the manager pulled out a tattered and falling apart bear and began hugging him lovingly.

"Yenny Wenny?" Ami asked. She would have said something else, but only snickered as Kaz dropped to the floor, cuddling the bear in one hand, and sucking his thumb.

"Third, Puffy AmiYumi will break into the first National banks of every country on the globe, and play their music only for _me_," the tooth finished.

"THAT'S GOING TOO FAR!" Yumi roared. "You can take over my mouth, you can take Kaz's money and stupid bear --,"

"HEY!" Kaz cried sorrowfully.

"But there are two things that Puffy AmiYumi are not!" the purple haired rocker continued. "We aren't thieves, and we will NOT forsake our FANS!"

"Are you sure about that?" the tooth scowled. It pulled the trigger to its gun, and aimed it at Yumi's tongue. A tiny feather shot out, and began stroking it, bringing Yumi into a major fit of giggling.

"That's not fair," she screeched, rolling over the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

Ami screeched, "That fiend, how could he know that Yumi's tongue is her most ticklish body part?"

"It was all in 'All About the Puffy', the tooth cackled, pulling the gun away as he held out a book with the girls' pictures on it. Ami took it, and started paging through it, gasping as she read all their dark and dirty secrets, mainly taken from their own diaries.

"Kaz, this was written by you!" the perky princess of Japanese Pop snarled.

Kaz looked at the book and sheepishly chuckled, his face turning beet red. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," he said. He swallowed and cowered in a corner as the two girls hovered over him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as she's going to be," the tooth cackled. He pulled out his gun and recommenced the tickling of her sensitive tongue. Yumi dropped to the floor and rolled all over it, her fingers desperately trying to reach the gun from Cavy Cabone. But the crafty tooth was too quick and darted it just out of her fingers' reach, stroking each area of the tongue at rapid quick paced speeds, and then at irritatingly, excruciatingly slow rates. "Now are you going to do what I want? Or am I going to have to tickle you for all eternity?"

By this time, Yumi was too tired and laughing too hard to say anything, not to mention that with the feather stroking her tongue, she could barely move it. Ami took the time to pull Kaz out of the room, and into her bedroom, switching on her computer.

"What are we doing?" the middle aged man asked, blocking his ears from the obnoxious sounds of Yumi's uncontrollable giggling.

"I'm looking up Cavy Cabone on the internet," she said, her fingers flying at mach speeds as they hit the keyboard. Soon they were logged on, and typed the name into the search engine. Only one result came up.

Kaz leaned forward and began reading. "It says here that Cavy Cabone was a dentist in the early nineteen hundreds, in America. He was constantly getting in trouble for inefficient dentistry methods, and finally fell in with the mob, where he became a top leader of the criminal circles in Chicago."

"Until the Feds caught up with him, and an Officer I.M. Fluoride, another former dentist, who worked for the F.B.I. brought him down," Ami continued, pushing her manager away.

"But he swore a curse against the F.B.I., dentists, and pop rock musicians everywhere, and vowed his ghost would come back to reek his terrible revenge," Kaz finished, pushing her out of her seat. The tiny man looked at the screen a few seconds more and started screaming. "We're doomed!" he cried, flailing like silly putty. "I'm a dentist, you girls are pop rockers!"

"Kaz, call down," Ami said, pushing him away. "It says here that his curse can be broken with the help of Detective Flouride's kin." She blinked and turned off the computer. "All we have to do is go to Wide Mouth, Montana, find his family, and we can beat back this evil tooth."

After agreeing that was the best thing to do, the manager and pink princess went into the main room, to tell Yumi, but she was gone. All that was left was a small, little note.

"I've got the girl, and if you do not do as I ask, she will never wail another guitar at another rock concert again. Met me at Halitosis, Idaho in two days, and bring the money.

P.S. I've got the bear too. Love, Cavy Cabone."

Kaz threw back his head and wailed. "Mr. Yen Ying!"

_**Now to my reviewers: **_

**_Sonic: Yes, he cracks me up too, and hopefully you've enjoyed him in this chapter too!_**

**_Crapface: Well, hopefully you are fully awake now to read this chapter. Then again reading this might put you in a coma!_**

_**Oh well, on to chapter 4!**_


	4. The Exocrisony

The next two days, Ami and Kaz ran around the globe, entering banks with various disguises, and left them with large bags, and armed guards biting at their heels. Video cameras covered everything, the paparazzi were constantly at their heels, and millions of fans waited with baited breath, what could have happened to their favorite band that would make them do this, and where the heck was Yumi?

Ami fell back against the couch of their touring bus, and sighed. She held the same thoughts many of her fans did too. Was Yumi okay, or did Cavy Cabone have her on her back, laughing her guts out with that feather gun of his? The light of the fading sun twinkled into the bus and illuminated her bright pink eyes.

"I've had enough of this," she said, her voice hard and tight.

"But we have to, for Mr. Yen Ying's sake," Kaz whined. Ami glared at him and the managed shuffled his feet, "And for Yumi too," he said with a guilty laugh.

"Well, this is almost over anyway," Ami said. "I just hope that the news and our fans will still love us once they find out what is really going one."

Kaz got behind the wheel of the bus, and started the ignition. "Well, we're almost there," he said. "Just going to set this thing to auto pilot, and get a good night's sleep."

"What? Kaz," Ami looked at her manager and back at the steering wheel.

"Where did you get money for an auto-pilot?" She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "You didn't use any of that money we got from the bank, did you?"

"You're out of your mind," he said sleepily, "I installed it myself." He scratched his whiskered chin, and let out a massive yawn before heading for bed.

"I have a bad feeling about that," Ami said. She looked at the auto pilot and silently said a prayer to the Kamis that Kaz knew what he was doing this time. Not that it ever helped before, but there was always a one chance that it could work.

The bus drove all its way to its destination, Halitosis, Idaho, and Kaz and Ami left the bus, carrying the bags of money and walked to a small run down house. There was a shadow rocking back and forth, and they could hear the giggling of a young woman. The two friends looked at each other and frowned, yep, he was here.

"Come on out of there, you meanie," Ami roared. "We have your money."

"And give me back my Yenny Wenny," Kaz shout out. He looked at Ami and chuckled, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Noooooooo!" They could see Yumi wiggling like a fish on a hook, and could hear Cavy's cruel laughter.

"Come in here, and let's see what kind of goodies you have for me," he chuckled.

Ami and Kaz quickly entered the house, and gasped in shock at what they saw. Yumi was tied to a dentist's chair, and some kind of large machine, with a thousand feathers was hooked to her mouth. Yumi was trying to struggle against her restraints, and every time she tried, the machine would activate, and send her into another fit of laughter.

"Careful now," the evil tooth cackled. "That's not the only thing that well set it off," he giggled again and tossed a remote control up and down in the air. Cavy pushed a small red button and the machine stopped, pulling away from the punk rock queen, giving her a break.

"How did you build that thing?" Ami hissed, mesmerized by the size of it.

"It must have cost a lot of money," Kaz said, admiring the tooth's financial sense.

"I forced her to build it for me," Cavy laughed. "Of course she didn't know what I planned on using it for," he smiled his sharp molars and crossed his arms. "But if you promise to behave, I won't need it." He pushed another button, and released Yumi from its restrains, right before it exploded.

The villainous tooth looked greedily at the large sacks of money that Ami and Yumi and his eyes had a twisted glimmer. "Now let's see what kind of goodies you got for me. You know, Yumi, Mr. Yen Ying, and I have been watching your little crime spree on that television over there." He pointed, and sure enough a small black and white television was turned the news reporting the crimes that Ami and Kaz had been doing.

"What were you two block heads doing?" Yumi roared. "I told you Puffy AmiYumi weren't thieves," Yumi shouted. "I can't believe you ripped off all those banks, what will our fans think of us?"

Ami looked at her best friend, and pulled out her electric guitar. "We're going to play a song for him too," she said, but there was something in her voice. It should have been sorrowful, but it seemed very mischievous.

Cavy cackled, and forced the young woman to pick up her guitar with one hand, while opening one of the bags with another. His eyes grew wide with selfish pleasure, and then dropped to utter horror.

Inside the bag was a small man, much smaller than Kaz ever was. He wore a light white suit, and smiled up at the tooth. "Hello Cavy, I heard you've been a very bad possessed tooth as of late," he said.

"A dentist?" Yumi and her evil tooth said together.

"Not just any dentist," Ami said with a huge grin, unveiling what was within the second bag – her drum set.

Kaz even managed to pull out his ukulele and began strumming the cords, horribly of course, but it was still music. "He is the relative of I.M. Flouride."

"What, NO!" the tooth screamed.

"Now play Yumi, and let's get rid of this mean tooth once and for all!" Ami shouted.

She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't one to turn down a chance to jam. Yumi began rocking out, and the dentist started chanting in time to the music.

"Bad tooth, bad tooth, what's ya going to do, what's ya going to do when they come for you? Four out of five dentists say your over, your curse is as green as clover, now leave that girls tooth forever and never come back no never." He repeated the chant over and over until the tooth wailed, and his face vanished from Yumi's chompers.

And just like that, Cavy Cabone's spirit disappeared into the air, never to bother poor dentists, law enforcements, musical superstars, or defenseless teddy bears ever again.

**_Okay this was a little corny at the end, I know, but can you really name an ending of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi that wasn't corny somehow? Anyway there's only one chapter to go now, and this story will come to a complete end. I hope you've had fun, and review and let me know if you want to see any more Puffy stories from me in the future, that's the second most important part, the first? That you've enjoyed this, that's what ._**


	5. The Endony

A few minutes later Yumi was sitting in her favorite chair, listening to her friends and the doctor tell her what had happened the last two days. Her purple eyes grew wide with excitement, and relief as they finished the story.

"So, then you really didn't steal any money from those banks?" she turned her attention to the un-open bags of in the far end of the room and rose her eyebrows.

"Nope," Ami said with a smile. She walked over to the bags and opened them, revealing play money from the board game, Parsimony. Ami giggled and took a step back, opening the other bags of fake money.

"We stopped to get Dr. Toot Paste, a great grandson of Cavy Cabone's old nemesis, I.M. Fluoride, first," Kaz said. "Then I pulled a few strings with some of my banker buddies, and they let us look like we were stealing money from all around the world."

"But the police who were chasing you," Yumi began.

"They heard what had happened, and agreed to help us out," Ami said with a big pink smile.

"And those who weren't sure, I promised a years free dental checkups," Dr. Paste said with his own grin.

"So all we had to do was make it _look_ like we were robbing banks, so Cavy would think we were doing exactly what he wanted us too." Ami smiled and then looked at the large machine that the evil tooth had made her best friend make.

"But why on earth did you agree to make that thing for him?" she asked, pointing to the torture chair.

Yumi sighed. "He said he'd create an army of evil teeth and perform diabolical dentistry experiments of you and Kaz if I didn't go along." She looked at her friends, Ami's eyes growing wide, Kaz sucking his thumb and rocking back and forth with Mr. Yen Ying. "Then he tricked me, and I ended up being tickled for an eternity until you guys showed up."

Kaz looked at the wreck; his eyes focused on it and began sucking viciously at the thought of being at the receiving end of the monstrosity. In fact, he was so busy sucking and rocking that he didn't notice he was holding his bear too close to his mouth, and accidently took a big bite off of the bear's nose. There was a loud crack, and Kaz collapsed in pure agony, rolling back and forth on the floor, crying in Japanese like a little kindergartener.

"Oh my gosh," the dentist said, looking at his teeth. "Well it looks like you've broken twenty molars," he said. "I'd operate, but I don't have any tools."

"That's okay," Ami said happily. "Kaz went to dentistry school, so he has plenty of tools." She looked at his odd face and shrugged. "What?"

"Kaz went to dentistry school?" Dr. Paste asked. He looked down at the other man, and then started to chuckled. "Well, true he went, in fact we went to the same school, but he never graduated."

"What!" Yumi felt her blood boil and glared down at her injured manager. He would have cringed, but he was in too much pain.

"Fact was, he got kicked out of the school the first semester for selling gum balls, and sugar covered gummi yummi's," Dr. Paste said. "After that he became a janitor, and then I heard he discovered a music group while cleaning the floors of a local karaoke bar and convinced them he was a talent agent."

The girls looked at one another and did a double take, before glaring at him with a twin pair of angry eyes. Though he was in pain he managed to squeak out a low, nervous, giggle. "Kaz," Ami snarled.

"Well, I could use his tools," Dr. Paste said thoughtfully, "but I still need a chair to hold him in."

A very evil grin spread across Yumi's face, and she picked up Cavy's remote control. "Oh, I've got that all covered." With a push of the button, the wreck of the torture chair, reformed, dropped the feathers, and then picked up Kaz's dentistry tools. She smiled, when Cavy was sleeping I made a little adjustments too it," she explained to her friend.

Kaz squealed like a pig and tried to rush off in a gallop, but the machine's arms held him fast and tied him to the chair, prying his mouth open wide, with a large bright light flickering down into his eyes.

"Good work Yumi," Dr. Paste said. He approached Kaz, and drag out his massive drill behind him. "Now, Kaz, this won't hurt a bit."

As the sounds of drills and the stench of molars that were being steamed and cut filling the air, not to mention Kaz's scream of fear, Ami turned to Yumi and smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?" the preppy, pink, princess asked.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Yumi said with her own bright smile. The girls walked out of the house, but stopped just for a second. "You can send the dentist bills to Kaz, Dr. Paste, and thanks again for your help."

"Anything for you girls," the dentist said with a laugh. Meanwhile Kaz was screaming even louder now. Not because of the pain, but at the thought of having to pay for it.

Ami and Yumi got into their tour bus, and drove off into the horizon, leaving the silhouette of Kaz's waving, screaming body in the distance.

**_Okay, this is it. The final chapter, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Do you want to see another Puffy story written by me? Just review and let me know. ._**


End file.
